


"Roses Bloom Among Thorns"

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abuse (profound: physical And sexual), Bad Touching, Big Bad Willow, Evil Willow Rosenberg, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hence homophobia (slight) as a good., Human Furniture, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort (emotional), Lesbian Rape, Opposition to homosexuality as a good, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, NO! Willow's evil again! The First one to learn this is her first victim, Kennedy, whom she pretty much enslaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Roses Bloom Among Thorns"

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and Author’s Notes: Willow starts out in this one NOT sweet and loving; she’s messed up at the beginning, presumably due to the occult- and her involvement therewith, she LOOKS like normal Willow, but is distinctly Dark Willow in personality. There may well be personality ‘warfare’ within her mind in this fictional piece… and that’s all this is: Fiction!
> 
> It’s even possible that, through the occult, the First Evil made a sort of ‘demonic deal’ with Miss Rosenberg; because as you read this piece of fiction, you’ll find that she’s, in some cases, sexually violent (that’s the kind of ‘messed up’ she starts the story as). Story also includes a good degree of “Willow-on-Kennedy” violence, possible “Kennedy bashing”, which is NOT to say anything against the Latina character, I rather like her now, but she DOES get hurt in the start of the story!
> 
> Consider the perspective of Alexander Harris: he loves Willow as if they’re brother and sister; then he finds she’s started abusing her ex-girlfriend- badly abusing her, that is! What do you think he’d do?  
> Also, in the beginning, or middle of a story, sometimes the good characters do get hurt.

Evil Willow: Xander’s Sister

By James Carmody.

Disclaimer: Buffy, the series, and all characters in it are the intellectual property of Joss Whedon, and, until he decides to sell/give the copyright away, him alone! He has, of his own free consent, given legal rights to write stories and sell them to Other people- NOT including myself yet, so, this is fanfic. Hence, I shall **NOT** accept  any monetary compensation for this piece of literature: _NOT ONE CENT_!!!! If you ever read this one, Mr. Whedon, please enjoy; and thanks for such a great series!

Characters:

****Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Harris, Kennedy, and that’s just for starters. ****

Pairings:

****Willow/Kennedy, Xander/Kennedy (friendship), Xander/Willow (friendship) ****

Warnings and Author’s Notes:

****Willow starts out in this one NOT sweet and loving; she’s messed up at the beginning, presumably due to the occult- and her involvement therewith, she LOOKS like normal Willow, but is distinctly Dark Willow in personality. There may well be personality ‘warfare’ within her mind in this fictional piece… and that’s all this is: Fiction!

It’s even possible that, through the occult, the First Evil made a sort of ‘demonic deal’ with Miss Rosenberg; because as you read this piece of fiction, you’ll find that she’s, in some cases, sexually violent ( **that’s** the kind of ‘messed up’ she starts the story as). Story also includes a good degree of “Willow-on-Kennedy” violence, possible “Kennedy bashing”, which is NOT to say anything against the Latina character, I rather like her now, but she DOES get hurt in the start of the story!

Consider the perspective of Alexander Harris: he loves Willow as if they’re brother and sister; then he finds she’s started abusing her ex-girlfriend- badly abusing her, that is! What do you think he’d do?

Also, in the beginning, or middle of a story, sometimes the good characters do get hurt.

Timeline:

****During Season 10.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now to the story…

Chapter #1.): Roses bloom among thorns.,

 

Kennedy DeSilver as she was known to her friends, had invited her colleges from Sunnydale to stay over for about a few weeks at her mansion for some party- a sort of anniversary regarding the destruction of the Sunnydale Hellmouth. One of her guests was Alexander Harris, known to his friends as “Xander”. Currently a bit of a Cyclops, due to a fight with a evil cleric known as Caleb, in which the fallen cleric had destroyed his left eye, Xander had resigned himself to depth-perception problems for the rest of his life, but he was getting along fine for now. As Xander walked by his hostess’s bedroom, he was deeply concerned, Kennedy and him had become sort-of ‘fast friends’, though he didn’t know her very well; the two of them were sort-of foreigners to each other. He had recently finished shaving, quite a feat, shaving one-eyed, and he distinctly heard quiet crying from her room.

The door was opened a bit of a crack, and being a gentleman, he raised his left hand and, lightly, tapped the wood with his knuckles of his left index and middle fingers- slightly curled, with the pinky and ring fingers completely curled around, and the left thumb supporting his index finger. He had just gotten dressed after shaving, and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and shorts as well as sandals. “You Okay?” he asked, quietly, and concerned. Not much could make Kennedy break out in tears, so this had to be something that really hurt her. He tapped the door again, more forcefully this time, and the door started to open somewhat more by accident., what he saw scared him, badly! Kennedy was seated on the bed, facing the window away from him, so at first he only saw her back and left side (more her back than her side). But: her hair was disheveled, her clothing was in disarray on her body (however, still decent), there were lipstick kiss-marks all over her yolk and neck and cheeks, she was also bruised, somewhat badly, and she had her arms wrapped around herself in a hug as her young and still beautiful body was wracked with sobs!

 _‘This woman has clearly been abused. I may not like her lifestyle trajectory **at** **all** \- but, gentleness is most definitely called for here.’_ he thought to himself. And he didn’t like her deeds at all; oh, not that girls bodies are not attractive to him- they are, but in the years since his graduation from High School, he had grown in ‘personality technological development’, that is, his character had tremendously improved: and he could Clearly see she had not been treated gently!

Approaching quietly, step by step, he asked her again “Kennedy, what happened? Are you OK?”. She sniffled, then said “I think so.” in a small voice. _‘What she needs now most is respect.’_ he knew, so he asked her “Is this seat taken?” gesturing to her left on the bed. She shook her head “No” vigorously, so he asked her, needing her to understand that her opinion **does** determine what happens to her; that she **does** have a say in what happens to her “Mind if I take this seat?” “Seat’s yours.” she said in a small voice.

He knew he’d have to telegraph his moves to her in order to prevent her from freaking out, so he asked the homosexual Latina “Mind if I hug you? You look like you could use it.” when she didn’t object, his right arm made it’s way around her shoulders in a friendly embrace. “Kennedy, if I may, What Happened?” The profoundly upset woman’s response was both abrupt and shocking, and stunned Xander immensely “*She* happened!” Kennedy practically shouted in anger.

Kennedy was enraged, her emotions were all over the place, but the loving embrace of this guy was the one thing that stabilized her in her sea of torment. When he didn’t respond, just looked at her wide-eyed, she turned to face him more completely- it was then that he saw that her lipstick was smeared, as if she’d been roughly kissed on the lips by another girl, also her lower lip was injured, on the left side, near the incisors. “Don’t you know?!” she demanded, asking. “Don’t you know what’s been happening to me?!” he just stared at her blankly, very confused. “Didn’t you hear me scream for help last night?!” she demanded again. “No, and now I am very confused… Kennedy, nobody heard anything last night, to my knowledge.” “Of course! Now it all makes sense! She did a spell to soundproof the room! That’s why I didn’t get any help when I called!”

Now Xander was scared! Not for himself, no, but because of the blatant injustice involved in this situation. And, terrified as he was/is, he Knew he’d Have to act! Reluctant as he was to accept this fact, he realized who was abusing his hostess; the abuser was her ex girlfriend; Willow Rosenberg!- the thing that had given that fact away was the reference to a spell to soundproof the room… well, that and the lipstick kiss marks! Guys don’t normally wear lipstick, and most girls don’t try to make out with other girls… and Kennedy was Clearly ‘made out with’, but in an abusive way.

As the sun rose in the sky, Kennedy was starting to cheer up, something about seeing the sunrise made her happy again, but she had been through quite a lot last night, and about every third of a minute, she would wipe her eyes with the meat of her hand to dry her tears… she was Very upset! “Please, explain to me what exactly happened.” Xander said to his hostess, very concerned,,, he didn’t really like gays in their lifestyle, he frankly thought it was ridiculous, to be exact., but this woman **had** been hurt, and needed comfort, and that he could render. Kennedy looked Xander in the face, and through her tear-shrouded sight, saw his damaged face with the destroyed eye covered by an eye-patch. She then took on a grim look on her face, nodded, thinking _“It’ll be better for me to talk to somebody about this mess… even if that monster Willow does kill me for telling on her.”_ So, Kennedy began her story…

“Xander, women like myself are not too different from your girlfriends in a lot of ways” Kennedy began, then, continuing “we delight in being with those we love, in fact, it’s not the sex at all that makes up our relationships,,, when we’re kissing in bed, it’s the ‘I’m with someone I love’ that gives the pleasure, and the ‘I trust you not to betray me’, sex among us is about Giving pleasure, not based upon Taking pleasure… I don’t even think it’s necessary for a relationship like those I have been in. We don’t have the anatomical equipment for proper intimacy of that kind- no ‘same gender relationship’ does- weird thing for a lesbian to say, but it’s true- anatomically, that is.” Kennedy was saying, then she continued her story- ‘laying the groundwork’ as she explained to Xander “As a carpenter, Xand, you’re familiar with construction jobs, so, the term ‘laying the groundwork’ is second nature to you, I assume.” he nodded, knowing completely what she meant. She continued “The difference between consensual and nonconsensual is that not consensual you don’t know what the person is going to do to you- they may kill you after they are done- it’s terror,,, and that ruins the atmosphere of loving trust between people.”

Over time, the conversation got somewhat heated, but both participants could read the other’s intents as clear as light through clear-cut crystal glass. Maybe five minutes into the discussion, Kennedy stood upright angrily, looked right at Xander Harris, and, placing her left hand over her heart, insisted in a panic “We’re human beings too, Xander!” “I never said you weren’t.” he responded calmly. It turned out that Kennedy had felt that Xander was saying that her deviancy, which Both knew well was a deviancy, was a trait that somehow made her less than human, when really he was saying something quite different.

She explained “The whole thing started about two months before the visit of the Scoobies to my mansion here… and yes, I intended to invite everybody to it for quite a while. I was vacuuming and listening to a favorite audio-cassette in my walkman, had my eyes closed, for an exercise in spatial memory, and it was working out fine., I was enjoying myself, my pale green sweater-blouse was on, along with my stone-colored pants, and my hair was bound up near my head in a clip… I was happy, Xander! Then, suddenly, my front door was blown open, and not by a gust of wind- it’d take far more than that to do that to my door. The house faces south, and since it was about noon, the light was coming in full blast through the door, but **_someone_** was in the doorway, and I couldn’t make out who., then they were gone- vanished.” “Like a ghost.” Xander stated. “Or a witch.” Kennedy said- implying who exactly it was, though she couldn’t seem to **say** just who at that time. “Anyhow, I only noticed this out of the corner of my left eye, then suddenly, I felt a hand over my mouth, and breasts pressed against my back, I remember thinking _‘a woman, then, I should be more than able to handle her.’_ then I felt a kiss to my left cheek, very near to the ear, and that kind-of freaked me out. She kind-of half carried, half dragged me to the wall, and away from my chores, and when she pinned me there, I got my first look at her face. Imagine my shock when I saw that it was Willow, but not the Willow I knew. The Willow I knew was kind, gentle, loving, and a redhead. This one was black-haired, and simply mockingly brutal, as well as _thoroughly lustful_! The look in her eyes was **totally carnally abusive** , and all of it was directed upon me!” Kennedy was clearly scared at this point in her story.

“Simply put, Xander, I was terrified, I genuinely felt like she was about to rape me!” Kennedy went on “She was also way stronger than she should have been... It was like she had juiced herself up again. I remember thinking _“Initially, I was enamored with the concept of having a witch as a girlfriend- what a **fool** I was!”_ What a fool indeed!” Kennedy said laughing slightly, and disgusted with herself.

It was Alexander Harris who mentioned the next part of their discussion, he suggested that they talk about anything but what had happened to her for about five minutes, as she was clearly upset… Kennedy loved the idea. “Relationships are central to you, aren’t they, Kenn?” he asked her. Her response: “I’m a woman, Xander, and relationships are crucial to us.” Then, in a weird way, the topic deviated onto the views both had regarding Willow. “I fell in love with her when I first saw her” Kennedy said “she’s just so beautiful, I just don’t know what it is, I just had to have her as my girlfriend., what about you?” she asked him. “We were boyfriend and girlfriend when we were five, but broke up in reference to a fight. Later on, I found out she’s Jewish.” “And you are?” she asked him in response. “Anglican, or Episcopalian, same religion. You?” was his response. Hers surprised him massively “Catholic” she said “but I am not really all that devout, my father, my adopted father, or step-father, or whatever, was my first Watcher,,, but I never really trusted him. I met him as my dad when I was about seven or eight, my real dad, Joseph Bishop, and he were the best of buddies in the military… yep, I’m from a military family. Anyway, from what I heard, my real dad died on a mission in Vietnam during the war, but I just couldn’t stop blaming Brian Prescott-O’Hara for his death.” “But I thought your last name was DeSilver.” he said. “DeSilver is an alias, truth be told, I’m a little skittish- kinda afraid of trusting anybody.” she said. “Don’t you know that’ll mess up a relationship?” Xander said in a kidding way. “Anyways, both my dads, no, don’t panic, the second married the first’s widow, tried to instill what are called ‘traditional morals’ into me,,, but, put yourself into my shoes- no matter how hard you try, the idea of sleeping with a guy just puts you off for some reason, or so it is with me. I mean, Xander, you’re a fine fellow, but I just cannot bring myself to love guys romantically- I know well that that’s not fair… I’ve come to accept that I’m stuck in this way., and sometimes it does upset me. I look around, and I see loving relationships, gentle hand-holding, kissing, romance, all that good stuff, and it just fills me with envy- I know it’s not right, but that’s just the way it is.” she explained.

“Oh, my mom, Abigail, had introduced myself and my little sister, Nina to my biological dad’s best friend well before his death, as family was something vital to him. Possibly one reason that he was able to wed the widow so quickly- it just felt like infidelity to me- and I **didn’t** like it!” Kennedy explained her background.

Then the topic drifted to movies, and Kennedy mentioned her favorite: “Gone With the Wind”. “One day, when I was in Kindergarten, I watched “Gone With the Wind” with my family, classics, it seems the course was, and I just fell in love with Scarlett O’Hara.” Xander found this **_quite_ odd** , “You do know, don’t you, that, she’d probably be deeply offended if you had tried to kiss her.” he said with a teasing lilt to his voice, unable to keep it out, the concept was just too ridiculous to avoid that impression. Kennedy took offense to that! “I was **_five_** , **OK**?! I just thought that she needed someone to sweep her off her feet, and I don’t like your quips about my orientation! We’re human beings too, Xander!” she said, placing her hands, fingers splayed out, over her heart, and standing up in a fighting stance, as if she was hurt. “Just because my orientation system is messed up- and I KNOW it is! Why do you think I keep on falling in love with Girls?!- that doesn’t make me any less human.” “I never said you weren’t fully human, Kennedy, it just doesn’t make any sense as to why, or how a Catholic woman and a lesbian can be the same woman., aren’t the lifestyles totally opposed?” Xander asked her. “Believe you me, I’m totally upset about it too… I want to be good, really and truly, and I **know** sex outside of marriage is bad, as is romance with somebody unavailable for you, it’s just so darn hard sometimes!” Kennedy said, quite frustrated.

“You said, earlier on, that ‘bedroom activities’ for people like you are about giving pleasure,,, so, how in the world does intimate assault work in that sense- is it forcing somebody to feel physical delight? I’m confused.” Alexander said.

“Our interactions- physical interactions, that is, are often uncomfortable and emotionally demeaning, but we often feel that we have no choice” Kennedy tried to explain to her friend “when one of us is raped by another, she almost without any doubt feels absolute terror and betrayal, the victim’s thoughts are along this trajectory _“What’s she going to do to me? Why is this happening? Couldn’t I have fought her off? I didn’t want **this!** ” _then there’s also the ever-present fear that she’ll kill her when she’s done, or if her victim doesn’t ‘perform’ as well as the oppressor desires, make no mistake- that’s slavery, Xander! Then the attacker often forces the victim into a relationship, and makes, or tries to make, the victim believe that that’s what they wanted, or that they ‘liked it’, Yeah, Right! Nobody wants to be forced to lie with somebody else!” Kennedy finished with disgust in her voice.

Then She got back to telling him her story: “She pinned me to the wall, and she started to nuzzle me, we used to do this when we were together, almost as a code for “I love you, be secure.” but now I was terrified of her.” Kennedy explained “She was kissing me, on the lips- especially at the corners of my lips, something I found quite pleasurable when we were girlfriends., the neck, it was almost loving, but there was something sinister about it, as if it wasn’t love in her heart at all, but she was looking at me like I was a ‘bedroom toy’ or a ‘sex object’, and **_that_** freaked me out! I soon wanted to run back to my family, I was so scared of her, but doubted that they’d want me back- due to what I had done… her breasts were pressed against mine, in what you’d consider intimacy, but I was terrified, Xander!” Kennedy wiped her face with the meat of her palm of her hands, first left then right, then continued “*sob* She seemed to look at me as if I were her slave, NOT an equal! Why did I have to be so darn foolish to go fall for a sorceress?! Why? *sob*” Kennedy was very upset now, and very hurt.

“But the upsetting situation didn’t stop there, she hoisted me over her right shoulder, in what might be called a fireman’s carry, and carried me up to my bedroom- then the worst of it took place!” Kennedy explained to Alexander Harris, who was already horrified., they had learned eachother’s perspectives on Willow, he saw her as his sister, Willow saw Xander as her brother- so they loved eachother, deeply, and Kennedy had been totally head-over-heels in regards to Willow. “She carried me up to my bedroom, and threw me onto my bed, when I tried to fight back- she beat me; physically! She battered me, Xand, in ways that were very brutal! After physically beating me for almost an hour, she threw me onto my bed, and threw herself on top of me, then started to kiss me., she also sat on me, and played with my body in obscene ways.” Kennedy explained.

“She molested me on my own bed. She TOUCHED me, down there.” Kennedy explained, referring to below the belt, while Willow was sitting on her. “I yelled “NO!” I yelled till I was horse, she just refused to stop touching me at about the groin area. She was sitting on me facing in the same direction I was, so her back was to me the whole time. I told her to leave me alone, she flat-out refused to stop touching me!” now Kennedy was angry. “When Willow was done touching me in ways that induced bodily reactions on my body, she calmly got up and moved backwards, then sat down on my face! I told her as best as I could to get off of me, I begged, I screamed, she just laughed at me and demanded that I kiss her.” Xander was horrified! He simply couldn’t believe Willow would be that abusive and evil. “She had juiced herself up massively, it seems.” he said, trying to help her out. “When she gets this way, she tends to be filled with evil stuff.” “You **let ** her?!? Xander, she’s practically your **sister**!” Kennedy shrieked, horrified. “Eventually she’s got to take responsibility for herself- besides, she’s a grown woman now.” “Yeah, I noticed, Xander, she raped me, all night long!… I’m crying out for help here!” Kennedy said, grabbing his shirt with urgency over the situation.

What Willow had done was after beating Kennedy up, she forced her onto the bed, and sat on her lower stomach, so that the inner thighs of Willow Rosenberg were touching the outer thighs of Kennedy DeSilver, in a perverse intimate fashion, then Willow started rubbing Kennedy between her legs. She also physically beat her and forcibly kissed her, on the lips, the neck, the face, she tore her clothing, and told her that Kennedy was just a means for Willow to learn magick, via a sort of demonic deal that involved a sex-act to get to the demon’s home dwelling, a certain Saga Vasuki, or Aluwyn. Kennedy told the story, she said that she would fight back, and Willow would expect this, and she was forced to give free room and board to her ex-girlfriend; that Kennedy was effectively Willow’s slave- Xander was increasingly horrified and Very much doubted that this is the truth about this situation, it sounded so un-Willow-like, to be that mean to somebody, especially somebody whom she professed to love, and who professed to love her intimately, to be willing to give up the world for her.

“When she walked out, she explained, “I’ll visit you again, soon.”, that terrified me, Xand.” Kennedy explained. “She also distinctly referred to me as her b*tch. To my **_face_** , Xander! She had NO respect for me Anymore, Whatsoever!” Kennedy was more angry than sad right now, she felt like punching that villainess who had stolen and destroyed her autonomy!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author’s Notes finishing:

I was going to name “Evil Willow, Xander’s Sister” to indicate a brother/sister relationship between the rescuer, Xander, the carpenter, and the (at this time) villainess, but the title of the first chapter, which is supposed to represent Kennedy Really suffering due to abuse by Willow (predominantly emotional abuse), just struck me as a better first chapter for this story.

Xander is to be considered to be Totally opposed to the homosexual lifestyle Kennedy is prone to in this story- he’s to be considered to be a bit homophobic, but NOT willing to hurt her over her vices, Especially if he can use the situation to turn her against her desires. Mr. Harris is NOT brutal, but he IS diametrically opposed to same gender sex in this story- Gone are the days he would consider such things ‘desirable’, ‘pretty’, ‘gorgeous’ or ‘hot’, now he sees them as Utterly Disgusting in this story!

The nature of the story is one that follows some ideas of fans of the story; a common thread among this series’ fans are that Willow would seem to be a Messianic Jewess- but one that has fallen away, Kennedy, due to her performer’s ethnicity it seems would likely be Catholic, but also fallen away, Giles and Xander SEEM to be Episcopalian, or Anglican… and in the context of belief systems: the First Evil is Clearly representative of the Devil- that being will likely show up- as Willow’s master in some Perverse sense.

This story also borrows some things from both Journal of a Watcher, and elements of VampWillow, Kennedy’s pleasure slave, and Can be seen as something of a continuation of those stories I am currently writing- but elements May not already be in place in them to explain Everything I mean- Sorry about that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes finishing: I was going to name “Evil Willow, Xander’s Sister” to indicate a brother/sister relationship between the rescuer, Xander, the carpenter, and the (at this time) villainess, but the title of the first chapter, which is supposed to represent Kennedy Really suffering due to abuse by Willow (predominantly emotional abuse), just struck me as a better first chapter for this story.
> 
> Xander is to be considered to be Totally opposed to the homosexual lifestyle Kennedy is prone to in this story- he’s to be considered to be a bit homophobic, but NOT willing to hurt her over her vices, Especially if he can use the situation to turn her against her desires. Mr. Harris is NOT brutal, but he IS diametrically opposed to same gender sex in this story- Gone are the days he would consider such things ‘desirable’, ‘pretty’, ‘gorgeous’ or ‘hot’, now he sees them as Utterly Disgusting in this story!
> 
> The nature of the story is one that follows some ideas of fans of the story; a common thread among this series’ fans are that Willow would seem to be a Messianic Jewess- but one that has fallen away, Kennedy, due to her performer’s ethnicity it seems would likely be Catholic, but also fallen away, Giles and Xander SEEM to be Episcopalian, or Anglican… and in the context of belief systems: the First Evil is Clearly representative of the Devil- that being will likely show up- as Willow’s master in some Perverse sense.
> 
> This story also borrows some things from both Journal of a Watcher, and elements of VampWillow, Kennedy’s pleasure slave, and Can be seen as something of a continuation of those stories I am currently writing- but elements May not already be in place in them to explain Everything I mean- Sorry about that.


End file.
